Holy Rabies!
by AFFWriter
Summary: 6 months had passed since the end of Hotel Transylvania, Jonathan moved into the Hotel permanently and shared a room with his Zing, Mavis. Jonathan had been working on the hotel and didn't have much alone time with Mavis, so he books a trip. Little did he know this trip will change their lives forever.
1. Prologue

Prologue

When Jonathan and Mavis share their first kiss, Dracula overreacts and in his outburst confesses to deceiving Mavis with the town. Quasimodo tells of the secret that Johnny is actually a human disguised by Dracula. The guests are outraged by the deceit at play, but Mavis is undeterred and wants to be with Johnny even knowing he is human. Jonathan feigns disinterest in Mavis and rejects her out of respect for her father and leaves the hotel. Mavis then angrily yells at Dracula and flies off. Dracula finds Mavis on the roof with her mother's present. He learns it is a book about how her mother and Dracula "Zinged" and fell in love. Dracula realises that Mavis and Jonathan are the same, and that he should not have interfered.

The monster guests are furious and checking out en masse, but Dracula apologises and quells their anger. After confessing that he isn't certain if human kind has become tolerant of monsters, Dracula manages to convince Frank, Wayne, Griffin, and Murray to head out into the human world to help him find Jonathan, and with the scent-tracking ability of they learn that he is bound on a flight to America soon. The four head to the airport, but are held up in a town celebrating a Monster Festival along the way. Instead of being frightened by the appearance and powers of real monsters, the humans admire the group, and a team of men dressed as vampires help Dracula by providing him shelter from the sunlight while he rushes to the Airport. Drac arrives to see Jonathan's plane taking off, and he gives chase in bat form, burning in the sunlight.

After getting Jonathan's attention, Dracula makes his way to the front of the plane and uses his mind-controlling power on the pilot to help him apologise for his actions. Jonathan accepts his apology; Dracula then manipulates the pilot to return to the Transylvanian airport for a "refuel". Dracula crashes into Mavis's room where he reveal that he has Jonathan with him. Jonathan then confesses to Mavis that their Zing was mutual and the two kiss, making Dracula realise his daughter has grown up and can make her own decisions.

The monsters finish celebrating Mavis's 118th Birthday Party as Dracula, Mavis, Jonathan and their monster friends sing "The Zing" to the audience of the hotel guests.

* * *

I know this is the Movie Plot but I thought I would add it into the book as a starter for the book! Stay tuned, Chapter 1 is on its way!


	2. Chapter 1 - Surprise

_6 months had passed since the end of Hotel Transylvania, Jonathan moved into the Hotel permanently and shared a room with his Zing, Mavis. Jonathan had been working on making the hotel more modern by incorporating much of the 21st Century technology that we have and didn't always have free time as he was helping Drac with understanding how it all works.  
_

* * *

 **Jonathan's POV**

It was the only free time I had in a while as Drac started getting used to handling the new upgrades by himself, except for of course, using his smartphone. I wanted to be able to spend as much time as I could with Mavy Wavy which is what we were going to do.

I walked throughout the castle, thinking about how I was going to surprise Mavis with what I had planned for us over the next 3 weeks. It had been 6 months since we first got together and she's always wanted to visit Hawaii or Hawfi as she once called it and I had bought the tickets. Pacing myself, thinking of how I should tell her.

I must've been completely out of place because I bumped into Frankenstein;

"Ahh! Sorry Frank!" I quickly said raising my hands up

"That's alright Johnny, you seemed right out of it. Whats on your mind?" He asked

*Sigh* "I want to take Mavis to Hawaii for 3 weeks, I have the tickets and we leave in a week...Just I want to surprise her with it and wanted to have something nice planned before I tell her, do you have any ideas?" I asked

"Errrrmmm..." He slouched over and paused - clearly thinking of something. "Nup got nothing at all, never had to do anything like this for Eunice, sorry buddy" He said

"Er, that's okay - I'm sure i'll think of something great! Seeya around Frank" and I waved goodbye and continued.

 **Mavis's POV  
**

"Hey Dad!" I waved "Have you seen Johnny around?" I asked

"My little Devil Chops, I haven't seen Johnny around, he is probably doing Human things"

"Alright Dad" I transformed into a bat and flew off searching for Johnny

 **Jonathan's POV  
**

"Ah, I know the perfect way to tell her!" I yelled out, maybe a little bit too late. Then at the corner of my eye I see a black blur zip past and then flash right in front of me, turning into Mavis

"Mavis!" I hugged her and gave a kiss on her cheek

"Hey Johnny" She smiled and kissed me back. "What are you up to?" she asked

"Oh not much, just wondering" I replied

"Oooooo" Widening her eyes "Whats Johnnystein wondering about?" she curiously asked

"Mavis..." I said nervously

"Yeah..?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a night that is all about us? We haven't spent much time together as I have been busy with Drac installing all the new upgrades"

"Holy Rabies! YES! I would love to have a night where it is all about us!" She put her arms around my neck and hugged my tightly then pulling away and looking at me in the eye

I put my arms around her waist and looked in her big beautiful blue eyes. "Great, meet me in the dining room at 8pm, I have something special planned for us tonight" and I kissed her "Seeya then" and I headed off to plan for the night.

She stood there smiling before zooming off - presumably to get ready for tonight.

I went into the dining room and used the levitating tables to arrange themselves. I had one in the very middle and had put the other tables away in the storage. I arranged the table with candles and around the room for a nicely dim lit area which Mavis would surely love as well as sprinkling some rose pettles around the floor and put on in a vase on the table, along with 2 wine glasses and a bottle of red wine in an iced bucket.

I took a step back and in awe, I really felt like I made this special for her. I checked my watch and saw that it was 7pm so I went into my room, opened my wardrobe and picked my black suit with a black bow tie.

 **Mavis's POV  
**

I checked my watch - it was 7:15pm. I had already picked out my dress that I was going to wear and was heading into a seperate room to get ready as I knew Johnny would be in our room getting dressed for tonight and I wanted to surprise him with what I was wearing. I giggled at the thought of his expression.

"Vhat are you giggling about my Honey Bat?" my Dad curiously asked me

*Sigh* "Ahhh...Johnny has planned a special dinner for us tonight as we haven't been able to spend much time together since he has been helping with the hotels upgrades" I responded

"Well...that makes sense. You enjoy yourself tonight..." He gave me a half serious look. "But remember not too much fun"

"Daaddd!" I blushed a little at the thought of it

"Haha I'm sorry Devil Chops. You have a good time with Johnny tonight" He smiled at me and gave me a hug

Returning the hug I said "Thanks, I should go get ready now. Bye Dad!...Blah blah blah"

"I don't say BLAH BLAH BLAH" and he sped off down the hallway

Laughing at his priceless reaction, I head off into the spare room and had a nice warm and refreshing shower, checking the time again, it was 7:35pm. "Oh Rabies" I said to myself. I got dressed into my long black off-the-shoulder dress and put on a beautiful silver necklace that had a stunning red ruby in the centre.  
Then I put on my black eyeliner and lipstick on. Unfortunately I can't see how I look in the mirror as Vampires can't see their own reflection but I did feel amazing.

Time - 7:50pm

It was 10minutes until dinner with the love of my life, my zing...my Johnnystein. "Oh I love him so much"

"I know you do" A sudden Dracula appeared

Shocked I said, "Dad! Wh-what are you doing here?!"

"I wanted to see my girl before her dinner" He said "And you look beautiful - Just like your Mother" He smiled, putting his hand under my chin lifting my head up

I gave him a hug "Thanks Dad! It's time for me to go meet Johnny now"

"Have a good night Sweet Fangs" I smiled and waved

Waving back, I left the room and went to the dining room. When I arrived - It had just turned 8:00pm - I knocked on the door and it opened by itself...and what I saw next had my eyes wider than ever...absolutely speechless

* * *

Next chapter will be coming soon! Stay Tuned x Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 2 - Dinner

**Jonathan's POV**

Everything was all set in place and perfect. But I was still really nervous - my heart was beating out of my chest hoping for this night to be magical. I looked at my watch, It was exactly 8pm _Mavis will be here any second now..._

*Knock Knock*

That's her! Perfect timing. I sighed, lets do this.

I signalled for the Gargoyle that was waiting by the door to open it up. He slowly opened the door and Mavis and I instantly locked eyes with a purple spark lighting up.  
She was frozen, eyes wide, mouth open, absolutely taken by storm of what I arranged for us.

"Hey youuuu" I said slowly walking up to her

"Johnny..." She spoke quietly

I grabbed her hand and held it gently, feeling her warmth. Still looking into her eyes I said "You look absolutely beautiful Mavis." She smiled and blushed profusely which made my insides light up. Continuing, "What do you think?"

 **Mavis's POV**

"What do you think?" He said to me

 _What do I think? Well, the last time I was this lost for words was when Johnny and I first laid our eyes on each other after he flew into me with one of the Maids brooms_

I let my heart take over and I jumped at him, embracing him. Letting a tear out I softly said "I love it, I really do. You have no idea how much this really means to me Johnny." I pulled back with my arms around his neck and his were around my waist, I looked him in the eye and said "I love you Johnnystein." He laughed and replied "I love you too Mavy-Wavy"

As we stood there in each others embrace thinking of how perfect this moment already is, Johnny had cupped my cheek and brushed my hair past my ear and started to close the distance between us, keeping one hand around my waist and moving the other to my neck. I responded by moving my hand onto his chest and brushing the other through his hair, as we met his lips gently teased mine and I responded innocently. He hoped my innocence would disguise his own inexperience. I shifted myself closer to his chest, deepening the kiss. He tested my lips with his tongue and was surprised when I opened my mouth for him. I met him eagerly, equally, and it was intoxicating.

After sharing a very passionate kiss he pulled away and looked at our dinner table, then back and me, offering his hand he said "Shall we?"

I smiled and took his hand "Gladly."

He had walked me over to my chair and pull it back for me, allowing me to sit down, "Such a Gentleman you are" I say to him and as he is sitting down, he responds with 100% cockiness, "Haha, Gentleman is my middle name." I laugh "Yeah okay Mr Jonathan Gentleman Loughran." We both burst into a light giggle.

 **Jonathan's POV**

 _This is going so well she loves it! I just hope she likes the food as I did my best to incorporate her favourite foods as well as mine. Let's just see if she likes Italian._

"I really hope you like the food! I did my best at combining both your favourite foods and mine as well with our lovely 3 Course Meal" I started to say.

"Aw Thankyou Johnny," adding, "What's a 3 course meal?"

"Ah that's right, you've never experienced that. It is broken in 3 dishes - Entrée, Main and finally Dessert" I respond and she is fully intrigued as to what they all mean so I continue, "Entrée is the first and is a light meal such as a soup. The Main is exactly what is says, it is the primary - the biggest meal of the course and finally, Dessert is the epic finale to finish off the 3, which usually consists of sweet foods or beverages such as cake or Mouuse"

Here eyes are wide and she is almost drooling as she has never seen or experienced such a thing, "Wow! I can't wait!" she exclaimed

"Shall we start?" I say to her

"Sure!" she squeals.

I call out, saying that we are ready and Mavis gives me a confused look. I wink back at her as she'll love who is going to be waiting us tonight. Sure enough, Frank comes out holding 2 bowls in his hand. I quickly glance at Mavis and she is light laughing, "Good evening you two, here I present you your Entrée's - Monster Ball Soup." At that moment she looks at me a smiles, with a tear escaping her eye, Frank places Mavis's meal down first followed by myself and pours us each a glass of Red Wine. He then bows, wishing us a lovely evening and hoping we enjoy our meal then walks out of the room.

"H-how did you get this?" she stuttered weakly

"I knew this was your favourite so I asked Drac for the recipe and thought I'd make it myself. How is it?" I ask

She takes a spoonful of it and tastes it - closing her eyes and smiling at the sensational taste. "Just how Mum used to make it."

"Aww yeah nailed it" I say closing my fist. "Lets eat!"

 _We both dig in and enjoy our soup casually talking in between about how things are. After we finish and are ready for the main I signal for Frank to come back out to present us our Main course meal._

Frank walks in and places down our Meals, saying "Here is your Main, Spagyetti Bolognese." After hearing that I say to him "Frank, it's SpagHETTI Bolognese." "Oh, Woops. Sorry. Enjoy your meal" And leaves.  
Mavis is jabbing the Pasta with her fork with a dumbfounded look on her face, "Errr..what exactly is this?" she asks me. Responding, I say "This is Pasta, an Infamous Italian Human Food. You eat it like this" I demonstrate to her by stabbing the Pasta with my fork and twirling it around and showing her. "L-like this?" She asks me nervously. "Yes! That's it!"

 _We finish our Main course and Mavis actually really loved it, always saying "Holy Rabies!" every time she took a bite of Pasta. We washed it all down with the Red Wine that Frank had previously poured for us. This is also the first time Mavis has had Red Wine._

"Ohhh I love this! It tastes like Sour Blackberry mixed in with sugar for that sweet aftertaste!" She exclaims. "Yeah it does have a pretty sweet taste" I say.

 _We start talking about the Memories that we have of each other for a good 30 minutes, sharing back on all the good laughs such as when Mavis caught Drac trying to fly me away and when I tried to convince her that I was Frankenstein, only to find out that the real Frankenstein was her uncle._

Frank comes in with dessert, and this is by far, going to be the best dish of tonight. He places down Mavis's place which is a Chocolate Mousse and 2 small Bagels with Scream Cheese - her favourite. "Johnny!" she squeals "You've definitely managed to end the dinner on a highlight." _The best is yet to come_ I say to myself. We start eating our screaming cheese on a bagel and having it with our Mousse as well which in Mavis's opinion, was the greatest combination she has ever had.

 _After Frank comes back and takes our plates back he winks at me, and I wink back at him - signalling him to come back with Mavis's gift. Mavis notices us and gives me an odd look, wondering what we were up to and In turn, I just smile, which further increases her curiosity of what is going on._

Frank comes back with an envelope on a plate and places it in front of Mavis. She raises an eyebrow at me,

"Johnny, what is this?"

"This is just a little something for you"

She smiles at me and opens it up, revealing 2 plane tickets. She is shocked "Johnny are you serious?!"

"Yeah...I thought we could go on a holiday to Hawifi"

She chuckles remembering when she called it that. She zips out of her chair and jumps at me, embracing me tightly and kissing me on the cheek "I love you my Johnny"

"I love you too Mavy Wavy" embracing her as well

 _After she got over the initial excitement, but don't get me wrong, she was still very much exploding with excitement, we headed back off to our room, winding down by watching a movie together and then falling asleep in each others arms._

* * *

I hope you all like the new chapter! Will start working on the next chapter in about a couple of days!


End file.
